Siempre Habrá Un Nuevo Amanecer
by Flora Athena
Summary: Después de su trágico accidente, la vida de Link cambiaria drásticamente. Acostumbrado al lujo de la buena vida, ahora deberá enfrentarse a su nueva realidad. "Universo Alterno".
1. Prologo

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de "The Legend Of Zelda" no me pertenecen, aunque quisiera.

** SIEMPRE HABRA UN NUEVO AMANECER**

BY Flora

Prologo

Hace muchos, muchos años existió en la muy prospera tierra de hyrule, un peculiar caballero al servicio del rey. Su nombre era Raven. El era un hombre noble, amable, bondadoso, y leal, y su gran poder de impartir justicia le habían hecho ganar el corazón de todos los Hylians. Tanto que su majestad el rey lo consideraba un gran amigo, casi de la familia. Sin contar que era uno de los caballeros mas talentosos de todo el reino.

Un día después de una larga batalla, en la que por supuesto salio victorioso, aprovechando la gentileza de su alteza real, de concederle un pequeño descanso de algunos días, Raven, el caballero contrajo matrimonio en un simple pero hermosa ceremonia con una mujer, que a pesar de ser una simple campesina, podía ser confundida con la mas hermosa princesa de cualquier tierra. Raven, se sentía feliz. Estaba casado, estaba enamorado, y gracias a su gran sueldo de caballero, tenía más dinero del que podía gastar, dándole un gran estatus social de inmediato, y por si eso no le hubiera bastado para ser feliz, las diosas habían decidido darle la dicha de ser padre. Raven no cabía de felicidad y sentía que talvez, que solo talvez no merecía tanta dicha… y no pasaría mucho en que el destino le mostrara que así era.

-Debe tranquilizarse, Mi señor –Le pedía, aunque ni el mismo pudiera hacerlo, su fiel sirviente, un hombre algo mayor y vestido con una especie de overol verde, al verlo ir y venir de un lugar a otro.

-No puedo, Auru, tengo un mal presentimiento –Dijo un apuesto hombre rubio poseedor de unos hermosos ojos azules, al tiempo que se detenía un momento, y juntaba las manos a la altura de su frente, para comenzar una plegaria ala diosas.

-Ya vera que todo saldrá bien, Amo Raven, será un bebe muy saludable y crecerá tan fuerte como usted –Seguía en su vano intento de calmarle, y es que hace una cuantas horas su esposa había entrado en labor de parto y poco se sabia de ella.

De repente se escucho un encantador llanto en el lugar, advirtiéndole a los dos hombres que ahí estaban, que el bebe por fin había nacido, y con muy buenos pulmones pudieron notar, la puerta que habían resguardado tan bien, desde el momento en que la mujer entro hasta el momento en que el bebe naciera, por fin se abrió para sorpresa de los dos, que ya se habían cansado de esperar. De ella salio una joven mujer de cabellera negra y tan larga que le llegaba hasta su cintura, vestida con un simple pero bien elaborado vestido azul que cubría hasta sus pies. Sus pasos lentos y su mirada clavada en el suelo, le advirtieron a Raven, desde el momento en que la vio, que algo no había salido bien.

-¿Y bien? –Pregunto Auru, segundos después de que la chica se acercara a ellos, y se produjera un incomodo silencio. -¿Ha sido un niño? –Volvió a preguntar mirando extrañado el que la chica no contestara.- ¿O ha sido una niña? –Pregunto esta vez con un tono de desilusión, como si eso realmente fuera una pena.

-Mi señor Raven… -Fue lo que alcanzo a decir la chica, poco antes de echarse a llorar a mares, mientras cubría su rostro con su manos.

-No –Dijo él negando lo que, ya sospechaba, y salio corriendo en dirección a la habitación como rayo, ignorando por completo los sollozos de la chica y los llamados de Auru.

Cuando llego hasta ella, la imagen que contemplaron sus ojos, le hizo sentir realmente mal, y por poco cae al suelo. Su esposa, la mujer con la que había jurado vivir juntos hasta que la muerte los separara, estaba tendida sobre la cama, extremadamente pálida y ya casi sin vida. Junto a ella se encontraba un lindo bebe dormido entre sus brazos.

-Raven, amor mío –Dijo esta casi en un susurro inaudible, en cuanto le vio, extendiéndole su mano para que el se acercara.- ven –Raven le dirigió una mirada rápida ala mujer que se encontraba junto ala cama de su esposa, una mujer pelirroja y regordeta llamada Ursula, que al cruzar miradas con Raven, bajo su vista al suelo.

-Aquí esto –Dijo Raven al acercarse tomándole la mano, y estrechándola con fuerza como si no quisiera soltarla nunca.

–Mira, acaso no ¿es el bebe mas lindo que hayas visto? –Pregunto con dulzura, haciéndole dirigir su mirada hacia el bebe.- Es tu hijo.

-Es… es hermoso –Contesto él, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa, acariciando suavemente una de sus rosadas mejillitas.

-Raven –llamo de nuevo su esposa.- Quiero pedirte algo.-Dijo ella ya sabiendo se en las ultimas.

-Lo que sea –Le contesto Raven.

-Mi tiempo aquí se ha acabado, Raven

–No, por favor no te rindas

-Ssshhhh –Le callo sutilmente.- Escúchame, quiero que… que me prometas que… cuidaras.- Cada vez le era más difícil poder hablar y su respiración se iba entrecortando a cada segundo que pasaba.- Quiero que me prometas que cuidaras de nuestro hijo, pase lo que pase, prométeme que siempre estará ahí para el.-Dijo al fin en un hilo de voz, pero al notar que Raven no le contestaba y que solo se dedicaba a mirarla con sus ojos azul mar profundo.- Prométemelo.

-Te lo prometo, Sophia, te prometo que dedicare mi vida a su cuidado, puedes irte tranquila.-Le contesto con la voz entrecortada ya sin poder evitar que unas cuantas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-una cosa mas. Me gustaría que le nombrases Link, para que recuerdes siempre que será el símbolo que nos une por siempre.-Sonrió ella, sin siquiera haber imaginado que esta seria su ultima sonrisa.

-Será Link entonces.-Le sonrió también su esposo. Mirando con detalle como ella cerraba su ojos lentamente, tras oír su palabras.

-¡Mi señora! -Grito la mujer, que aun seguía en la habitación, contemplando la escena y echándose a llorar al saber que su señora había muerto.

Raven presiono con fuerza la mano de su esposa, que aun sostenía entre las suyas, al tiempo que bajaba la mirada como si de una derrota de la vida se tratara.

-Te lo prometo.- Dijo con mucho dolor en su corazón, mientras que las lagrimas no dejaba de resbalar por su joven rostro. El bebe comenzó a llorar de repente, como entendiendo lo sucedido. Raven lo tomo entre sus brazos, sonriendo ampliamente al sujetarlo. Le parecía tan frágil y tan chiquito, que hasta miedo le daba de romperlo.- Tranquilo, bebe, Todo esta bien, papi esta aquí .-Le dijo tiernamente dándole un beso en su pequeña frentecita.

Continuara…

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hola chicos y chicas!

Soy nueva en esto de los fics, como podrán ver, no soy muy experta en cuanto a mi ortografía se refiere. Pero no desesperen, que ya descubrí que los nombres propios van con mayúscula ¡jaajajajaj!

Respecto al Fic, solo quiero decirles que esta es una pequeña introducción y que el verdadero capitulo 1 es mucha más largo y con mucho más trama. Y que ahí si saldrá Link.

**Aclaraciones: **las pondré solo cuando lo crea necesario y si es que las hay. Y como creo que hay algunas, pues aquí van.

**Raven: **Los que hayan podido leer ya la "Manga de Zelda: Oracles of Age" sabrán de donde saque a este personaje; y los que no, pues que esperan. ¡A leeeeeerrrrlaaaa pero yaaaa!

**Ursula: **Es la mezcla rara de un personaje inventado y otro que no. ¿Por qué? Bueno, la verdad es que, pueden verla en el juego de "The Legend Of Zelda: Majoras Mask" solo que como nunca me supe su nombre, pues la he llamado Ursula. No se por que me encanta este nombre, aunque se me hace de malvada.

**Auru: **Esta aclaración solo la hago para las personas de nacionalidad española, tomando en cuenta que el nombre de este personaje, en ese país, es Pericleo o algo así. Pero los que jugamos el juego en Ingles, Twilight, lo conocemos como Auru.

**Lulu: **Este personajes es casi 100% mió, ya que estaba basado en otro, pero no les diré en quien ¡jajajaj!

Bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy. Si les ha gustado mi Fic, déjenmelo saber con un comentario chiquitito. No les cuesta mucho, pero a mi me sirve demasiado. **Bye Bye.**


	2. Una vida perfecta Parte 1

.

.

**Aviso importante: **Hola! De ante mano, les quiero pedir una disculpa por el retraso. Sé que los que les diga no será suficiente para disculparme. Digo, han pasado ya dos años. Eso es mucho tiempo. Pero sólo diré que lo que me retraso en la historia fue una causa de fuerza mayor (léase: motivos personales serios). Eso, sumado a que me quedé sin computadora por algún tiempo y que después no tuve Internet otro tiempito más (maldita pobreza TT), pues fueron la combinación perfecta para no actualizar. Espero de verdad, que me disculpen todos. Sobre todo las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar reviews. ¡Perdón! Espero de corazón que no abandonen mi historia y le den una oportunidad.

.

.

**Ahora pasaré a contestar los reviews aquí (como manera de disculpa pública). Sólo por esta vez, ya que prefiero contestarlos en privado..**

.

.

**Blogger 110:** Gracias, chico. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Y espero me perdones por el retraso en la historia (si es que todavía la recuerdas). Como podrás ver me aleje bastante tiempo de Fanfiction, tanto que deje de leer también. Pero pronto me pondré al corriente con todas las historias que me gustan, incluida la tuya. ¡Ups! ¡Acabo de darme cuenta que subiste otra! Lo ves mucho tiempo fuera.

**ElF0TiT0****: **Jeje! Pronto, pronto, lo que se dice pronto pues no he actualizado, pero por fin aquí esta. Y lo del teclado… No pienso pagártelo, ¡Muahahahaha!, por que esa era mi intención desde el principio. Y espero que te prepares (a seguir comprando más. De preferencia ten en reserva) por que pienso, planeo y espero hacerte llorar mucho, mucho más, ¡Muahahahaha! Mala suerte niño, estas en un drama. No ya enserio, gracias por tu review, me alegró bastante y espero me disculpes por elretraso.

**.Morderet.****:** Hola, Linda! Gracias por tus palabras tan bonitas, ¡me animaron mucho! ¡Y lamento el retraso, enserio! Lo siento, pero la mamá de Link tenía que despedirse de este mundo para darle inicio a la trama. No te preocupes por Link, que aquí no le faltaran mamás. Yo también siempre he querido leer fics de Link donde aparezcan sus padres. Siempre lo ponen como a un adultito pequeño, capaz de resolverse la vida el solito (y no estoy diciendo que no se así), pero a mi Link me refleja más ternura que otra cosa y bueno, estoy obsesionada con la vida familiar. Así que, no te extrañe ver un par de fics míos en este fandom con la familia de Link como trama principal. Sobre todo siempre con Raven como su papito, (adore a este personaje, enserio).

**Sofilu: **Jeje! De ante mano, te digo que espero que si hayas dormido bien estos dos años y no te hayas quedado en vela toda la noche (Ya me ha pasado a mí, cuando una historia me gusta mucho) no soportaría la culpa, enserio. No ya, enserio, perdona el retraso y gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra que te haya gustado.

**Nonite-chan****: **Gracias, Nonite. Yo también pienso que Link de bebé seria super lindo, (tanto que todas las historias que tengo sobre Zelda, empiezan así, con Link siendo un baby) ¿Te leíste los mangas? ¿Te gustaron? Espero que si. Y perdona la demora!

**Caty6530****: **Gracias Caty. Me alegra que te haya gustado, pero a temor de decepcionarte, tengo que decirte que este fic no es de Oracle of Ages. Yo no he tenido la oportunidad de jugar es dos juegos sólo he leído los mangas, y he tomado algunos personajes prestados. Y te adelanto que en mi fic habrá varias revolturas de los juegos de Zelda, pero en especial de Twilight (mi Zelda favorito). Espero que no te haya decepcionado y no abandones mi fic.

**Dialirvi****: **Gracias, Dialirvi. Espero que puedas señalarme los errores que cometa (que sé que son demasiados). Como ya dije, no soy buena en la ortografía, pero estoy interesada en mejorar.

Bueno, sin más choro, el primer capitulo, de los que yo espero sean muchisimos.

.

.

**Disclaimers:**Los personajes de "The Legend Of Zelda" no me pertenecen, aunque quisiera.

.

.

.

.

**SIEMPRE HABRA UN NUEVO AMANECER**

By Flora.

.

.

**Capitulo 1.**Una vida perfecta para un niñito encantador. parte 1

.

.

.

.

Eran altas horas de la noche. Las sombras reinaban a fuera de las viviendas de los pacíficos ciudadanos de Hyrule, que dormían placida y cómodamente en sus calidas camas. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo atemorizante que podría ser la oscuridad de la noche, una joven mujer caminaba a pasos presurosos por las desiertas calles del pueblo. Su cabello largo y negro, como la misma oscuridad en la que se haya a esas horas, se movía al compás de sus propios pasos. Y a pesar de que sujetaba consigo una canasta de gran tamaño con ambas manos, la chica no disminuía su andar, temerosa de que algo pudiera ocurrirle.

De repente, sus pasos se vieron detenidos al notar frente a ella el comienzo de un tenebroso callejón. Con horror, se llevó ambas manos al pecho ante esa escena, ni siquiera le importó el casi tirar al suelo las cosas que llevaba dentro de su cesta. Una chica en un callejón a altas horas de la noche y sola, eso sí que estaba de pensarse.

Tragó saliva tratando de envalentonarse y hasta levantó uno de sus pies muy decidida a dar un paso hacia dentro de aquella horripilante callejuela, pero no lo hizo. Su pie se quedó en el aire unos cuantos segundos esperando la orden de su cerebro que le permitiera avanzar, pero ésta nunca llegó. Al contrario, antes de que pudiera siquiera rechistarle a su propia mente su propia cobardía, la mujer se había girado de nuevo para regresar por el camino que la había llevado ahí. Pero quedo de piedra al contemplar la escena frente a sus ojos.

– ¡Hola, preciosa! – Escuchó de una voz grave y muy desagradable.

El responsable había sido un hombre repugnante de apariencia lamentable. Estaba realmente sucio y sus ropas podían ser consideradas como harapos. Parecía que llevaba horas bebiendo. La chica pudo darse cuenta de ello no sólo por que llevaba consigo una gran botella de vino en una de sus manos, si no por que a cada paso que daba parecía que iría a estamparse contra el suelo.

De manera automática sus pies comenzaron su andar hacia tras sin siquiera girarse. Un paso tras otro. Poco le importaba ahora el oscuro callejón a sus espaldas, o eso parecía, hasta que recayó en cuenta de que ya había dado unos cuantos pasos dentro de el. Se detuvo de inmediato, echando una fugaz mirada hacia atrás con terror y luego hacia aquel hombre asqueroso, que no dejaba de avanzar hacia ella con una sonrisa perturbadora en la cara.

– ¿Por qué estas tan solita? – Escupió de su boca, dando otro paso.

– ¡No se acerque maaaás! – Gritó de desesperación al sentirse acorralada.

Su canasta cayó al suelo y las cosas que llevaba dentro se regaron a sus pies. Se llevo ambas manos a sus mejillas y comenzó a llorar de inmediato. Ahora estaba realmente en problemas, pensó. No sabía que hacer. Por un lado estaba ese tipejo, que a leguas se notaba que no tenía buenas intenciones, y por el otro no parecía muy buena idea adentrarse en la horrible calle, en la que ahora ya se encontraba. A saber que se encontraba ahí. Tal vez habría muchos más hombres malos esperando a una joven e inocente chica, para llevar a cabo sus más bajas pasiones, le surgió por la mente de manera veloz.

"¡Eso no lo puedo permitir!" gritó en sus adentros con toda el alma "No puedo dejar de ser pura en estas condiciones" Dramatizó "Yo estoy guardándome para él" siguió con su rebatinga mental. A saber por que fue lo primero que se le cruzó.

– Qué niña tan bonita. Eres una chica bastante bonita –Volvió a hablar el sujeto, sacándola de sus pensamientos, mientras se acercaba más y más.

– ¡Se lo advierto! ¡No se acerque!

–Vamos, vamos, no tengas miedo. Nunca le haría daño a una chica tan linda como tú –Empezó a reír un tanto extraño, al tiempo que extendía una de sus manos invitándole a acercarse.

– ¡Aaaaaaah! –Gritó con más fuerza, talvez esperanzada en que así el hombre se fuera, pero no fue así.

– ¡Cállate! ¡No grites, vas a despertar a la gente! – Empezó a gritar también él, corriendo hacia ella.

La tomó de ambas manos en un intento en vano de detener su histeria. El efecto fue contrario a sus planes. La chica comenzó a gritar aún más y ahora parecía una verdadera desquiciada. Movía las manos en todas direcciones, propinándole manotazos en donde podía en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba. Pero nada parecía servir por que el hombre no la soltaba.

– ¡Aaaaaaaaaah!

–Aléjese de esa señorita –Resonó una voz masculina, serena y calmada, pero con suficiente autoridad para hacerlos separarse de inmediato.

Desconcertados por saber de quien se trataba, y dejando de lado lo que estaban haciendo, ambos miraron a todas direcciones buscando al responsable. El relinchar de un caballo se hizo presente y le hizo seguir el camino correcto para encontrarlo. Del oscuro callejón, con pasos decididos y mirada acusadora se aproximaba un elegante caballero. Su porte era indiscutible y su galantería innegable. Con cabellos rubios y ojos azul profundo. Junto a él un caballo precioso de piel oscura y penetrantes ojos color de rubí.

–Pero… aquí no pasa… nada –Empezó a balbucear el tipo comenzando a sudar frío de inmediato, más aún cuando recayó en la enorme espada que llevaba en la cintura – Es… decir… la señorita… ¡gulp! –Tragó saliva al ver las manos de caballero dirigirse hacia su afilada arma – ¡Se perdió! ¡Sí, se perdió! ¡Y yo sólo la ayudaba a encontrar su camino! ¡Nada más! ¡Lo juro! –Se apresuro a mentir.

–Eso no es cierto – Dijo la chica un tanto ofendida por aquellas palabras. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, apuñando algo de tela entre sus manos, dejando sobre entendido que se sentía ultrajada.

–Es usted muy amable, ayudando a damiselas en puros. Pero sus servicios ya no son requeridos – Algo de sarcasmo había escapado de sus labios –Ahora largo – Declaró con ímpetu.

–Claro, claro. Yo ya me voy – Se apresuró a decir lo más rápido que pudo. Y de la misma forma se largo de ahí con rumbo desconocido.

Ambos miraron al tipo desaparecer por una de las calles mientras corría como alma que lleva el diablo, asustado de terminar sus días por aquella gran espada.

– ¿Estas bien, Lulu?

La chica se había quedado embobada, mirando el camino que el tipejo había tomado, tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado. Pero al oír su nombre, volteó su cara de manera automática y una sonrisa demasiado exagerada, y tal vez mucho más perturbadora que la del inmundo borracho, apareció en su fino rostro al reconocer al hombre que la había rescatado.

–Mi señor… –Suspiró largamente, y su sonrisa fue acompañada con el movimiento de su cabeza ladeándose hacia su lado izquierdo, mientras subía sus manos y las entrelazaba sobre su mejilla derecha.

El caballero se acerco lo suficiente a ella, algo preocupado.

–Lulu, ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? – Cuestionó con algo de reproche –Puede ser peligroso para una mujer deambular por las calles en la oscuridad.

–Si, es verdad – Dijo ella algo apenada – Pero de inmediato su expresión cambio por una de inmensa alegría – Pero ahora que usted está aquí nada malo podría ocurrirme –

Su sonrisa no había desvanecido aún, y sus ojos no se despegaban ni un segundo de él, tal vez queriendo gravar cada movimiento de su apuesto acompañante.

Contrario a lo que pudiera suponerse, la insistente mirada de la chica y las risillas tontas que de vez en vez soltaba, no molestaban en lo absoluto al caballero. Más bien parecían agradarles todos esos gestos tontos, que bien podían describirse como medidas desesperadas para llamar su atención. Una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios también haciéndosele gracioso. Lulu, como era su nombre, lo notó y su mundo pareció derretirse bajos sus pies, sintiendo que las piernas le flaqueaban hasta el punto de casi caer. Para su fortuna el caballero logro sujetarla, tomándola de ambos brazos.

–Lulu, ¿Estás bien?

– ¡Siiii! – Chilló ella ruborizándose de inmediato al sentirlo tan cerca.

De manera mágica un hermoso campo de flores comenzó a formarse a su alrededor, con flores de todos tipos y de todos colores. Todas igual de hermosas, con olores indescriptibles. Y la oscuridad despareció de manera automática, dándole paso a un brillante cielo azul. El caballero giró su vista de inmediato, perplejo de aquella bella manifestación, mirando por todos lados para buscar el fin de todo aquello, pero no lo encontró jamás. La hermosa manta de flores se extendía de manera infinita a sus pies. Lulu parecía ni siquiera haberla notado, seguía concentrando toda su atención en admirar al caballero frente a ella.

–Mi señor, es bueno tenerlo de vuelta – Habló llamando de nuevo su atención de todo aquello para dirigirla hacia ella – Le extrañe tanto –Dijo con algo de melancolía, y por un momento aquel hombre hubiera jurado el ver una lágrima amenazar con salir de su hermosos ojos negros.

–Lulu…

–No vuelva a marcharse, por favor.

Su cara ya no portaba esa enorme sonrisa incrustada en ella. Ahora su expresión era más apagada y sombría, como si el simple hecho de recordar su ausencia le provocará un infinito dolor. Comenzó a sollozar un poco. Tomó las manos del caballero y las llevó hasta su propio pecho, dándoles un tierno beso en ellas, luego levantó su vista de nuevo y encaró la de él.

–Lulu… yo… no sabía que te sentías así.

El caballero bajó su vista al suelo, no pudiendo sostenérsela a la chica. Duró unos segundos así, pensando en lo siguiente que diría.

–No te preocupes, Lulu, no volveré a marcharme – Esta vez era él quien le tomaba de las manos de manera sutil. La mujer se sorprendió un poco ante esto y no pudo evitar que al instante un ligero rubor en sus mejillas emergiera de nuevo – No volveré a alejarme de ti, nunca más –Dijo de lo más dulce.

La boca de Lulú se abrió de manera descomunal, perpleja de aquellas palabras que acaba de oír. Su corazón también se hizo presente, comenzando a latir peligrosamente rápido. Y si no hubiese sido por que él la sujetaba aún, habría ido a estamparse de lleno al suelo de la impresión, de seguro.

– ¡¿Qué? – Atinó a decir, no dando crédito. Creía tal vez que su loca mente le jugaba alguna broma. No sería la primera vez que esto le sucediera. En su corazón sabía perfectamente que se había pasado la vida entera soñando con este momento.

–Lulu, yo… quiero decirte… –Pero calló al instante sin motivo aparente.

– ¿Decirme que? –Interrumpió de inmediato la mujer.

–Yo… al igual que tú…

–Al igual que yo… –Repitió ella dándole esperanzas a su corazón de oír aquellas palabras que siempre había buscado en él.

–No sé como decirlo –Se llevó una de las manos a la cabeza un poco avergonzado.

–Sólo dígalo, Amo –Dijo insistente de manera perturbadora.

–Yo te amo –Soltó sin darle más vueltas –Te he amado desde el primer momento en que te he conocido.

Ante aquellas palabras, Lulu había quedado de piedra. Y si su boca se había abierto en demasía por haber escuchado al caballero decir que permanecería a su lado, al oír su confesión bien habría podido irse hasta el suelo.

–Bueno… – Su rubor podía igualarse al color de los tomates a estas alturas – Je, je, je – soltó una risilla, que bien podía ser catalogada como tonta, y luego se llevo amabas manos a la cara fingiendo mucha vergüenza – Bueno, la verdad… es que… ya lo sabía. Digo, yo soy muy bonita, je, je, je – Dijo a lo descarado, creyendo lo que decía y sin un pizca de humildad o de modestia en sus palabras.

–La más bonita –Afirmó el caballero, creyendo con fervor aquellas palabras que decía.

–Mi señor…

Aquello si la tomó por sorpresa, pero le encantó de igual manera. Esto debía ser un sueño, un sueño maravilloso del que no quería despertar jamás. Si era una sueño, que nadie la despertará, por favor, pidió con el alma a las diosas en el cielo. Y dejándose llevar, o a falta de mejores palabras, aprovechándose del momento, Lulu cerró sus ojos y juntos sus labios rogando así por un beso de su amado caballero. El cual estaba más que dispuesto a corresponderlo… pero Lulu estaba muy lejos de saborear el roce de sus labios aún…

Papito…

Se escuchó por parte de la voz de un niño y luego un llanto que duro unos cuantos segundos, se hizo presente también.

Lulu se había quedado esperando su ansiado beso, fingiendo con el alma no haber escuchado nada. No quería perder esta maravillosa oportunidad que le brindaba la vida. Pero para su desgracia, su joven acompañante pensaba muy distinto a ella.

– Lulu, ¿Escuchaste eso? – Pregunto un tanto inseguro de si el mismo lo había escuchado. Había sido casi inaudible y muy débil, pero podría jurar que escuchó algo.

– ¡¿Qué? ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Yo no he escuchado nada, mi señor! ¡Sigamos en lo que estábamos! ¿Si? – Rogó algo desesperada, aferrándose a él con demasiada fuerza. Eso si, sin dejar de lado la posición que había adoptado, todavía.

El caballero la miró un segundo algo desconcertado, pero dejo de prestarle atención para ver los alrededores y buscar una explicación de todo aquello.

Papito… ¿Dónde estas?...

Volvió a oírse de nuevo. Esta vez había sido un poco más claro y con un poco más de fuerza. Ahora no quedaba duda alguna. Lo había escuchado. Paró oreja, ladeando un poco la cabeza, incluso, esperando oírlo y saber de donde provenía.

–Mi señor… – Llamó la chica con una lastimera suplica, cansada de esperar su mágico momento que no llegaba.

– Shhhh! – La cayó de manera nada sutil y Lulu no tuvo otra opción que morderse los labios, molesta. No con su amado, claro. Jamás podría estarlo. Si no con la vida misma, que parecía estar ensañándose con ella siempre.

Papi…

Ahí estaba otra vez. Y esta vez había sido más que un susurro.

–¡¿Link? – Gritó el caballero, al reconocer aquella voz – ¿Esa es la voz de Link? – Ya no cabía la menor duda para él.

Trató de encaminarse y averiguarlo, pero al verlo, Lulu corrió tras él y lo sujetó impidiéndole siquiera avanzar un milímetro.

– ¡Por favor, Amo, no vaya! – Atinó a gritar, desesperada al sentir que se alejaba de ella.

Pero no fue suficiente, el caballero seguía empeñado en marcharse.

–Lulu, es mi hijo quien me llama –Replicó, soltándose de su agarre con algo de brusquedad.

–Pero… pero… Usted y yo – Su tono era realmente lastimero, y unas lagrimas ya amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

–Mi hijo es mucho más importante –Dijo sin miramientos, importándole de manera nula si aquella verdad la lastimaba o no.

Y así fue. Aquellas palabras hicieron eco en su corazón. Una y otra vez se repitieron con crueldad en su mente, causándole un gran dolor. Antes sus ojos, de manera extraña, todo su alrededor comenzó a desvanecerse frente a ella. Como si nunca hubiera estado, volviéndose todo negro. Todo. Tal como había llegado, ahora se esfumaba. Incluyéndole…

– ¡Noooooooooooooo! – Gritó con horror, viéndole desaparecer.

.

.

** n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n**

– ¡Noooooooooooooo!– Gritó como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Y sólo atinó a sentarse como de rayo, entre jadeos.

– ¡Aaaaaaaaaaah! –Se escuchó otro grito muy cerquita.

La responsable había sido otra mujer. Pasaba por el pasillo despreocupadamente, y aquel berrido la había tomado por sorpresa. Molesta, se giró hacia la habitación. La puerta estaba abierta, así que no le daría problemas entrar y reprender a quien casi la mataba de un infarto.

– ¡Lulu, casi me matas! ¿Por qué has gritado? – Pregunto furiosa, pero miró a su alrededor cayendo en cuenta de donde se encontraban y su irá se intensificó – ¿Y que haces en la habitación del amo tan tarde? – Preguntó más que molesta, llegando hasta ella. Aunque Lulu hacia todo menos que escucharla.

La chica estaba sentaba a los pies de una gran cama, totalmente ida. Respiraba algo agitada y mantenía ambas manos a la altura de su pecho, como si aferrará algo importante, aunque no tenía nada entres ellas.

– ¿Ha sido todo un sueño? – Se preguntó a si misma, pues ni siquiera había caído en la presencia de la mujer junto a ella.

– ¡Lulu! –Gritó de sobre manera, sintiéndose ofendida al ser ignorada por la joven.

– ¡Aaah! – La susodicha pegó un salto, asustada. Pero ahora estaba más que despierta – ¡Ursula! – Pareció sorprenderse de verla – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¿Qué que hago aquí? ¿No deberías preguntarte lo mismo tú?

Algo desconcertada, miró alrededor por aquel comentario. Su boca se abrió sin medida al darse cuenta del lugar en el que se encontraba. Sorprendida y algo avergonzada, se llevó las manos a la cara por eso.

– ¡Es la habitación del Amo Raven! –Gritó al reconocerla por completo.

–Aja – Asentía la mujer con reproche – Y pasan de las once de la noche –Agregó de manera acusadora.

– ¡¿Qué? –Lulu no cabía de vergüenza, mucho menos al recordar como había terminado en la habitación de su señor.

Había venido aquí hace una hora o un poco más. Al principio había sido con el pretexto de verificar que las cosas del Amo estuvieran en perfecto orden, como ella las mantenía siempre. Pero ver todas sus cosas le atrajo algo de melancolía y no pudo resistirse a sus propios impulsos. Se quedo mucho más tiempo del que necesitaba, mirando todo aquello que le trajera recuerdos de él. Incluso, se atrevió acercarse al armario sólo para sentir su esencia, oliendo y acariciando con una infinita ternura su ropa. Algo que no era digno de una señorita, cualquiera se lo diría. Por eso no podía dejárselo saber a Ursula. Definitivamente no podía. Lo que le diría. Todo lo que la reprendería, pensó horrorizada. Y si le decía al Amo cuando éste regresará ¡la echaría a la calle! Grito en sus adentros con desesperación, pidiendo misericordia ¡Luego se había quedado dormida en su propia cama y había tenido ese sueño con él! ¡Por Din, que ardería en el infierno! Estaba segura.

– ¿Lulu? –La llamó algo preocupada, al verla toda pálida.

– ¡Ja, ja, ja! – Empezó a reír sin razón aparente, regresando a la realidad. – ¡Ya sabes, vine… a… a ver que todo… estuviera en orden! ¡Si, eso! – Pero ni ella se lo creía. – Como al amito Link le encanta pasársela aquí jugando. Tenía que asegurarme de que no hubiese desordenado nada.

–Lulu, pero si mi niño Link hace horas que duerme como un angelito en su habitación – Le dijo la pelirroja, no cuadrándole para nada su argumento.

– ¿Ah, si? Entonces, ¿Esta bien? – Pregunto un poco preocupada.

– ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

–Bueno, es que me pareció escucharlo llorar hace un momento – Le explicó ella, y luego más por lo bajo – En mis sueños. Eso fue lo que nos interrumpió –Maldijo, pero esto último la pelirroja no lo escuchó.

– ¡Ah, eso! Pobrecillo, se ha despertado hace un rato. Parece que ha tenido una pesadilla y ha comenzado a llorar de repente. Pero ahora esta bien, Telma esta con él y ya se ha vuelto a quedar dormidito. Extraña tanto a su papá –Dijo con verdadera lastima, con ese tonito característico de una madre muy cariñosa.

–Todos lo extrañamos, Ursula –Recriminó algo ofendida.

–Con lo especial de mañana y el Amo sigue fuera –Siguió la mujer sin siquiera escuchar el reclamó de la pelinegra.

– ¿Qué hay de especial mañana? –Pregunto de veras sin comprender a que se refería. Pero no hubo necesidad de que Ursula le respondiera, su mente se puso a trabajar a mil por hora para recordarlo, lográndolo de inmediato – ¡Es el cumpleaños del Amito Link! –Gritó de manera escandalosa. Parecía dársele muy bien.

–Si – Contestó ella, como si esto fuera algo triste, y luego cambiando su expresión de inmediato por una más alegre. – Pero aunque no este el Amo aquí, nosotros nos encargaremos de prepararle una pequeña celebración. Será algo chiquito. Una celebración muy intima. Nada de importancia, ¿verdad? – pregunto con algo de suplica, como si la pelinegra tuviera algo de autoridad en decidirlo.

–Cla… Claro – Respondió no muy convencida. No le agradaba mucho la idea, tenía que aceptarlo. Tal ajetreo en la casa y sumado a la ausencia de su señor, estaba de pensarse. Pero estaba convencida que tenía que hacer meritos con el hijo de su amado. Así que no le quedo más remedio que aceptar.

– ¡Grandioso! – Dijo la mujer con entusiasmo, dando un gran aplauso. – Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir de una buena vez, niña.

–Si, tienes razón. Que descanses, Ursula.

Ambas mujeres salieron de la habitación, decididas a irse descansar. Ursula se le adelantó un poco, dejándola sola en el largo pasillo, mientras ella se encargaba de cerrar la habitación con llave. Momento que aprovechó Lulu para pensar un poco sobre ciertas cosas. En especial, ese sueño que acababa de tener. Suspiró hondamente con mucha tristeza. Para su desgracia, había sido eso, sólo un sueño. Sin proponérselo, Lulu se pregunto mentalmente Cuánta veces había soñado algo similar ¿Cuántas? Demasiadas, para llevar la cuenta, se respondió en el acto. Y aún seguía esperanzada. Aunque no hubiese motivos para estarlo. Ni señales que le indicarán lo contrario.

Se detuvo de nuevo en cuanto se giró, encontrándose con la habitación que estaba justo enfrente. Suspiró de nuevo, al reconocerla. Y luego frunció su ceño algo enojada, quien sabe por que.

Era una puerta como cualquier otra, pero para la joven mujer significaba algo más. Su vista se posó sobre un curioso letrero de color blanco sobre ésta. Tenía la forma de un conejito y podía leerse sin problemas el nombre de Link grabado en él. Se acercó con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, y de la misma forma abrió un poco la puerta. Estaba todo oscuro, pero pudo notar una figura bastante conocida para ella. Parecía una mujer algo robusta. Miró con lujo de detalle como ella arropaba a alguien de manera cariñosa, mientras tarareaba una canción, que parecía ser de cuna. Esa era Telma sin duda, pensó. Cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado. Parecía todo tranquilo, mejor se iría a dormir de una vez, se dijo encaminándose de nuevo.

.

.

** n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n**

La mañana llegó para desgracia de algunos, que preferían dormir cómodamente en sus camas. No era muy tarde, pero había bastante luz ya. Eran alrededor de las siete de la mañana y el ajetreo ya había empezado. Afuera, el hermoso jardín de la casa se levantaba majestuoso, gustoso de empezar un nuevo día.

Un hombre, se encontraba feliz de la vida cortando algo de maleza, que había crecido por los alrededores. Era primavera, por lo que la hierba crecía por donde le daba la gana. Su trabajo, hoy, era en cargarse de dejar los jardines de la casa dignos para la celebración. Se lo habían encomendado en secreto. Hoy habría fiesta, le habían dicho. Estaba casi a gatas sobre el suelo, pero eso poco le importaba si podía ayudar en algo a la felicidad de su joven amo, pensaba para sí de lo más animado. Llevaba puestas ropas verdes y en su cabeza podría apreciarse algunas canas.

Bastante retiradito de ahí, una ventana se abría para recibir la luz del sol, dejando ver a una chica asomarse.

Respiró hondamente el limpio aire del exterior y dejó ver una amplia sonrisa. Lulu estaba bastante feliz, y nada tenía que ver con la celebración del día. Para ella había un motivo mucho más importante. El gran amor que sentía en su pecho, a pesar de que el objeto de su amor no estuviera siquiera enterado de ello, le bastaba para sentir alegría sin motivos aparentes. Tanta era su dicha, que ni siquiera miró como le saludaba el hombre que trabaja afuera, dedicándose sólo a regresar dentro de la casa y comenzar a bailar y cantar muy en su papel.

Cuando te vi también sentí lo mismo

El tiempo se detuvo para mí

Llegó el amor sin pedir permiso

Y desde entonces no puedo dormir

Solo pensando en ti

Quiero

Pasar mi vida entera a tu lado

Y caminar contigo de la mano

Tu amor es lo que he anhelado

Y el regalo que Dios me ha dado (Yo) quiero

Pasar mi vida entera a tu lado

Y convertir lo que he siempre soñado

Mostrándonos amor sincero eternamente enamorados

Quiero...

Terminó de manera armonioso, dando unas cuantas vueltas y extendiendo sus brazos ampliamente, como si quisiera abrazar alguien.

–Ay, Lulu – Se escuchó dentro de la habitación por parte de alguien más. Y había salido con tono de cierta lastima.

De manera veloz, se incorporó, sintiéndose sumamente avergonzada de que alguien más observará el numerito del que acaba de ser protagonista.

– Ursula, no te vi llegar. –Contestó de manera simple, limpiándose algún polvo imaginario, tratando de disimular su vergüenza.

–No, tú siempre andas en las nubes. –Soltó una risilla. La verdad es que para Ursula ya era muy normal encontrársela así –Y se puede saber ¿Por qué tan feliz? –Preguntó, no por que no supiera la respuesta.

Al instante Lulu se puso muy risueña de nuevo y sus mejillas se volvieron coloradas.

– Es que he tenido un sueño –Dijo ésta, tomando a Ursula de las manos y dando brinquitos de alegría junto con ella. Había decidió no contarle nada, pero de la felicidad, la verdad se le escapaba – Un sueño – Suspiró – Soñé que mi señor volvía a casa y…

– Te decía que te amaba, ¿no? –Dijo ella sin más reparos, dejando a cuadros a Lulu. En realidad la pelinegra no iba a decirle con lujo de detalle lo que había ocurrido en su sueño.

– ¿Cómo sabes? –Preguntó ella roja a más no poder.

–Lulu, todos aquí nos damos cuenta de ello –Ursula parecía no tener pelos en la lengua – No eres nada discreta, hija.

– ¡¿Qué? – Gritó de manera escandalosa la chica.

–A decir verdad, no entiendo como mi niño Raven no se ha dado cuenta aún.

– ¡¿Queeee? ¡Pero no puede ser! –Soltó escandalosa, haciendo drama, otra cosa para la que era muy buena – ¡Oh, por el amor a las diosas! ¡Tendré que ir me de aquí! ¡No soportaría tal bochorno frente a… ¿El amo Raven es el único que no se ha dado cuenta? –Preguntó esto con algo de desilusión, pero también con una pizca de alivio.

–Mi niño Raven no tiene ojos para otra mujer, cariño. Él amó tanto a mi señora Sophia, que a veces creó que no volverá a contraer nupcias con nadie más –Dijo segura.

–Tú no puedes saber eso –Replicó con algo de molestia – El amor es algo que no puedes controlar. Cuando la persona indicada llega, simplemente no puedes ignorarla – Dijo convencida de sus palabras, soltando un suspiro demasiado meloso y con un brillo en los ojos.

–Claro –Suspiró cansada, Ursula – Y supongo, que tú eres esa persona indicada, ¿No?

–Tal vez –Casi gritó, de manera retadora, sintiéndose ofendida por el tono de Ursula –Después de todo, ¿Qué puede hacerme tan diferente a la señora Sophia para que el Amo Raven no pueda fijarse en mí como lo hizo con ella? Ella no era nadie antes de conocerlo, sólo una simple campesina.

–Bueno, pero a pesar de ser una simple campesina, ella era hermosa, educada y tenía como diez mil cualidades que tú jamás vas a tener, para empezar – Se escuchó una tercera voz de mujer con demasiada burla.

Lulú y Ursula tuvieron que girarse un poco para poder ver de quien se trataba, En la entrada, recargada sobre el marco de la puerta y con los brazos cruzados, se encontraba una mujer de piel morena con una actitud algo altanera. Su cabello era de color marrón y vestía como una gitana.

– ¡Tú que sabes! –Gritó Lulu, un tanto ofendida.

–Telma, buenos días. –Saludó Ursula, ignorando el comentario un tanto grosero que hizo hacia Lulu.

–Ursula, ¿Qué haces perdiendo tiempo con esta boba, cuando hay tanto que hacer para la fiesta de Ling Ling? –Siguió picando cresta la mujer, mirando de reojo a la chica para no perderse la reacción de ésta.

–Para ti es el amo Link. Y, ¿a quien llamas boba? ¡Boba! –Remarcó Lulu, demostrando lo fácil que era hacerla caer en provocaciones.

–Es cierto. –Las interrumpió la pelirroja chocando ambas manos en un sonoro aplauso, cuando cayó en cuenta en eso.

– ¡Ursula! –Se sintió ofendida Lulu y dio un fuerte pisotón al suelo, emberrinchada. Y Telma soltó una risilla molesta.

–No me refería a ti, cariño, si no que hay mucho por hacer. Quiero que mi niño Link se lo pase de lo lindo hoy. Telma, ¿te importaría ir a la ciudadela a comprar algunas cosas para la fiesta? –Pidió de lo más dulce, tratando de matar dos pájaros de una sola pedrada, mandándola por lo que necesitaba y alejándola de Lulu por un buen rato, para que no pelearan. Las dos mujeres siempre empezaban los días de la misma manera, así que Ursula estaba más que preparada.

–Claro. Dime, ¿que necesitas?

–Que te mudes de aquí –Contestó la pelinegra nada desinteresa en mostrarle su apatía en cualquier momento.

–Aquí están las cosas que quiero. –Se apresuró a ponerse en medio de ambas Ursula, cuando vio a Telma muy decidida a contestarle a la chica, dándole un papelito con una cuantas cosas escritas en el. –Son sólo unas cuantas. No te tomara más del medio día, si te vas ahora –Dijo algo insistente, con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, esperanzada de que se marchara antes de que le hiciera algo a Lulu.

–Bien.

Telma tomó la lista y se fue sin decir nada más. Aunque le dedicó una última mirada a la chica de cabellos negros, que a pesar de lo valiente que trataba de aparentarle, se hallaba muy bien refugiadita detrás de Ursula.

Una vez que salió, Lulú soltó un bufido, molesta de tener que convivir con aquella mujer.

–Considero un gran desacierto por parte de mi señor el haberle encomendado una tarea tan importante, como lo es el cuidado del amito Link, a una mujer semejante –Soltó sin consideraciones.

–Lulu, Telma no es mala. Es sólo que es muy franca –Intentó defenderla la mujer que podía considerarse ya como referí oficial de sus peleas.

– ¡Es mala! –Gritó de sobremanera, nada interesada en escuchar a Ursula y las excusas que solía dar para disculpar el comportamiento de la extravagante mujer.

.

.

** n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n**

Telma corría por el gran recibidor de la casa con una muy grande sonrisa estampada en la cara. Para ella, hacer rabiar a Lulu era uno de sus placeres más grandes en la vida. Comenzar un día así, para Telma era un acierto. Ahora si que podía asegurar que sería un gran día. E iba mejorando a cada segundo que pasaba, pensó justo al pasar frente a las escaleras que llevaban a la planta alta, y ver ahí al amor de su vida, y la razón para levantarse cada mañana.

En la parte más alta, con ojitos dormilones y cabellos alborotados, estaba parado un pequeñín realmente encantador. No pasaría de algunos seis años de edad, cuando mucho, y aún llevaba puesto el camisón de dormir y arrastraba por unos de su costados a un caballito de felpa de color negro de una de las patas, lo que le hacia ver realmente enternecedor. Telma se detuvo de golpe al notarlo y se llevó las manos al pecho a consecuencia de la ternura que le irradiaba aquel niñito.

– ¡Hola, bomboncito! –Comenzó de inmediato a hacerle alarde. –¡Que bueno que ya te has despertado!

– ¿Y papito? –Fue lo primero que salió de su pequeña boquita.

Ante aquellas simples palabras, Telma frunció el ceño molesta de inmediato. Empezó a maldecir mentalmente al hombre, que para ella era un desconsiderado, el padre del pequeño. Tener un hijito así, debía ser considerada la bendición más grande del mundo, pesaba ella. Y ese tonto se había marchado a petición del rey de Hyrule. ¿Quién se creía ese rey para provocar una carita de tristeza en semejante angelito, fue lo siguiente que le surcó por la mente a la mujer. Ella mandaría al demonio al mismísimo rey de Hyrule sin pensarlo, por estar cerca de esta criaturita, más en un día tan especial como éste. Hoy era su cumpleaños por las diosas.

–Aún sigue fuera, encanto –Dijo la mujer, saliendo de su meditaciones, sin que la carita de desilusión del infante se hiciera esperar. –Pero no estés tristes, Ling Ling –Telma se acercó hasta el niño. –Hoy va a hacer un día muy divertido para ti, te lo prometo, y ni te vas a acordar que tienes papá. –Le dijo, tratando que no se le escapara más de la cuenta. La fiesta sería sorpresa y ella no quería arruinarla.

– ¿Y cuando va a venir mi papito? –Preguntó inocente, de nuevo.

– ¡A quien le importa! ¡Hoy te vamos a hacer una fie…! ¡Hoy vas a jugar todo el día si te place! –Se corrigió en el acto, en cuanto cayó en cuenta de que metería la pata.

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunto. El pequeño Link era muy listo.

–Por que eres un niño muy bueno, y a los niños buenos se les permite jugar en el jardín todo el día, si ellos quieren. –Le dijo risueña.

–Pero yo quiero jugar en el jardín siempre y Lulu nunca me deja. –Sacó sus inocentes conclusiones, pero era la verdad.

–Pero bebé, hoy es un día muy especial, tanto que la bruja de Lu no te lo puede arruinar con todas sus reglas tontas. –Le explicó. Telma no perdía oportunidad de hablar mal de Lulu aunque estuviera hablando con un niño.

– ¿Por qué?

La mujer se le quedo viendo al pequeño Link un par de segundos. Vaya que era insistente, pensó. Si seguían así, terminaría diciéndole lo de la fiesta. Por lo que la mujer, creyéndose más lista que Link optó por darle por su lado.

– ¿Quieres salir un rato?

–Si.

–Pues yo voy a la ciudadela…

–Quiero ir, quiero ir –La interrumpió el pequeño, deslumbrado por la posibilidad de conocer algo más aparte de su casa. Como aún era muy pequeño a Link no se le permitía salir de la casa solo. Y las únicas veces que había salido eran cuando acompañaba a su padre, pero sólo habían llegado hasta el límite de su propiedad. Y sin papá en casa las salidas de verdad que estaban excluidas de sus pensamiento gracias a Lulu, que no le dejaba siquiera asomarse por las ventanas, temerosa de que algo le pudiera pasar.

–Esta bien, pero será nuestro secreto, ¿de acuerdo? –Le guiñó un ojo picaronamente y Link asintió.

– ¿Qué es un sequeto? –Escucharon ambos de una voz, que provenía de sus espaldas.

Telma se giró, y pudo respirar tranquila al comprobar que sólo se trababa de la pequeña hija de Ursula, Malon. Malon sólo tenía tres añitos y ya podía ganarse el corazón de cualquiera con esa dulce carita. Tenía el cabello rojo e iba vestida con un sencillito vestido banco.

–Bueno, linda, un secreto es…

–Telma me va a llevar a la ciudadela –Le interrumpió Link, algo presumidito hacia la niña.

– ¡Wooooow! –Exclamó la chiquilla maravillada, abriendo la boca de manera descomunal.

–Ling Ling, te dije que era un secreto – Trató de reprenderle, pero se escuchó más como una suplica.

– ¿Qué es un sequeto? – Volvió a preguntar la pequeña con esa vocecita de miel.

– ¿Puede venir Malon también? – Quiso saber Link.

–Pues, Link yo…

– ¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero ir! –Empezó a gritar dando saltitos.

– Shhhh, ¡Esta bien! Puedes venir pero guarda silencio, nadie debe saber que ustedes vienen conmigo por que no los dejarían. Recuerden que es un secreto. – Recordó Telma.

– ¿Qué es un sequeto?

– ¿Quieres que te diga o quieres venir a la ciudadela? –Pregunto una hastiada Telma.

–Quiere ir – Le contestó sin dudarlo Link con una sonrisa de lo más linda.

.

.

** n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n**

Un par de horas más tarde…

.

.

–Amito Link. –Llamó Lulu, deteniéndose frente a la puerta.

No hubo respuesta. Empezó a tararear una cancioncilla y comprobó que no hubiera derramado ni una sola gota del gran vaso de leche que llevaba en una charola. Pasaban de la diez, así que Lulu decidió que su pequeño Amo ya había dormido lo suficiente, y que era hora de desayunar.

–Amito Link, ya es de día. –Volvía a decir, algo desesperada de que el niño no le contestara a la primera, incluso golpeando el suelo con uno de sus zapatos unas cuantas veces. Ya debía estar más que acostumbrada, se dijo mentalmente mordiéndose los labios, todos los días era igual. Ese niño si que era privilegiado, levantándose siempre a la hora que quería –Mi señor, debe levantarse ya. –Pero aunque el tono de voz de Lulu era algo menos dulce, siguió un silencio ensordecedor. –Voy a pasar Amo. –Dijo con dulzura, pero se escuchó más como amenaza que otra cosa.

Abrió la puerta como pudo, pues con el desayuno se le dificultaba un poco. Al final pudo abrirla lo suficiente para darle un empujoncito con las caderas y así poder pasar.

–Es hora de abrir los ojos Amito –Siguió la chica hablándole al aire, mientras se encaminaba hasta la única cama de la habitación.

Dejó la charola sobre la mesita de noche y echo una mirada a las sabanas que se veía todas alborotadas. No pudo distinguir mucho. Las cortinas estaban cerradas aún y no pasaba nada de luz del exterior. Fue a abrirlas para dejar al sol hacer su trabajo. Las abrió de un solo tirón, dejando entrar todos los rayos del sol de una vez.

– ¿Ve? Que día más bonito el de hoy. Hasta parece que esta feliz por su… –Pero cayó de golpe al recordar que lo de la fiesta era un secreto. – Bueno, esta feliz por usted – Dijo sin más, dándose la vuelta y mirando hacia la cama.

La cara de horror que se le formó a escasos segundos, fue indescriptible, llevándose de inmediato las manos a la cara para hacer lo que mejor le salía: gritar como una loca. Y así lo hizo.

– ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah! – Se escuchó el berrido de la pelinegra a kilómetros. – ¡No esta! ¡No esta!

Salió corriendo como poseída. No era para menos. Que el hijo de su señor, y además único, se perdiera, era lo peor que le pudiera pasar a la chica. Si, había sido algo exagerada la reacción de la mujer, dando por sentado que el niño había desaparecido a los tres segundos, aunque así era. Cualquiera se hubiese asegurado primero buscándolo un poco. Por lo menos debajo de la cama o dentro del armario. Pero no Lulu, que iba sumergida en sus pensamientos al imaginarse siendo echada de la casa a patadas por su amo. Iba tan rápido, pensando quien sabe cuantas cosas horribles que le pudieran pasar al pequeño, que casi se cae de las escaleras cuando le tocó pasar por ellas, de no ser por una chica pelirroja que iba subiéndolas en ese momento, que alcanzó a detenerla.

–Lulu, ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó preocupada, de que se hubiese podido lastimar, la chica.

– ¡No encuentro al amito! ¡No lo encuentro! –Gritó de verdad con horror, sujetando a la chica de los hombros con demasiada efusividad. – ¡Anju, mi señor va a matarme! ¡El amito es su vida! –Gritó con ojos llorosos.

–Lulu, por favor cálmate. ¿No crees que estas exagerando como siempre? –Dijo la chica, que no pasaría de mas de veinte años, conociendo bien de lo que hablaba, pues había llegado a la conclusión (hace mucho) de que Lulu era una exagerada sin remedio. –De seguro el niño Link anda por ahí. Después de todo la casa es muy grande y el amito es muy chiquito, puede perderse donde sea –Le sonrió Anju, intentando calmarla.

– ¡Aaaah! –Gritó llevándose la manos a la orejas, no queriendo escuchar eso último.

–No quise decir eso, yo me refería a que pudo haberse escondido en cualquier lugar.

– ¡¿Qué pasa?

– ¡He oído gritos!

Dijeron dos hombres que entraron corriendo hechos un rayo, asustados. Uno era un señor mayor vestido de verde, que había estado en el jardín cortando maleza hace un rato. El otro era un tipo rechoncho, de apariencia simpática. Vestía un overol de color azul y tenía una calva sobre su cabeza.

– ¡¿Y ahora por que gritas, Lulu? –Apareció de la nada también Ursula, algo agitada por la carrera que le había hecho pegar.

– ¡El amo Link! ¡No lo encuentro en ningún lugar! –Dramatizó en cuanto les vio, cubriéndose el rostro para llorar a mares.

– ¡¿Qué? – Gritaron todos al unísono, menos Anju.

– Auru, el niño Link esta perdido… –Lulu se abrazó al hombre, desesperada.

– ¡¿Y qué haces aquí perdiendo el tiempo? –Gritó el hombre, y era ahora el que la sujetaba de los hombros de manera agresiva. – ¡Hay que buscarlo! –dijo, antes de soltarla y salir corriendo por la puerta que había entrado poco antes, como alma que lleva el diablo.

–Otro exagerado –Dijo Ursula, mirando como el hombre desaparecía en menos de dos segundos.

–Tal vez más que Lulu – Le apoyó Anju asintiendo.

–Esto es serio –Regaño la pelinegra.

–Bien, hay que buscarlo – Ursula estaba convencida que era exageraciones de la chica, pero sabía que no la dejaría tranquila si no le daba la razón – Anju, tú busca aquí abajo.

–Esta bien, mamá. – Anju salió disparada.

– Talon, ve a las caballerizas, tal vez mi niño este ahí. Le encantan los caballos

–Pero vengo de allá y no lo vi por ningún lado – Quiso replicar el hombre.

–Sólo hazlo. Lulu tú y yo buscaremos arriba, acompáñame.

–Pero ya…

–Hay muchas habitaciones, no sólo la de mi niño. –La interrumpió, sabiendo de antemano, que la chica no se había tomado la molestia de buscarlo antes de darlo por perdido.

Y asi se la llevó casi a empujones de nuevo hacia la segunda planta, mientras la chica no hacia más que llorar a moco tendido.

.

.

**Continuara... **

.

.

Espero que le haya gustado, si es así dejen reviews que a mi me encanta leerlos. Trataré de poner la segunda parte del cápitulo lo antes posible pero no prometo nada por que nunca cumplo mis promesas.


End file.
